


Blood Oath

by rummyjoe



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-08
Updated: 2003-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rummyjoe/pseuds/rummyjoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>miggy issued a challenge over on livejournal to write 100 words in Buffy/Angel fandom based on an episode title from Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. This is what I came up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Oath

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I am not making money on this endeavor. No infringement intended.

Please, Lord, she begs. Please make it stop. It hurts in her eyes. Mummy's screams torture her ears.

She'll do anything, Lord, anything you ask of her. She's always done what you've asked of her. She's a good girl, she just knows it. The hunter in the sky told her, on a warm summer's night.

She screams so beautifully, _Lord_. You truly sent an angel to walk among us.

Her skin is so smooth, _Lord_. It tastes of innocence.

Purity.

She'll do anything, _Lord_. She'll eat of my flesh and drink of my blood.

She'll make a blood oath.

Amen.


End file.
